violent_creepypastas_do_not_jon_thisfandomcom-20200213-history
When Wolves Howl
My name is Mia. I live in a village deep in a forest, and I love my little village. I like to plant trees, help Mrs. Hop with gardening, carry wood logs to the village with Mr. J, play with Emma and her little sister Lilly. I love my little village, but there is one thing I just don't get. When the wolves howl. Every night once the bottom of the sun hits the horizon, we all go inside for the day and can't go outside until morning. But thats not the weirdest part. Once it becomes night and the sun is behind the horizon, wolves start to howl. One they begin howling we go to sleep and once it's morning I can't go outside until the sun is high in the sky. I woke up early in the morning and asked my mom if it was time to go outside. She said in about 5 minutes. I walked up to the door "Why cant I just go outside" I asked. I looked out the window and saw something black run into the woods. "What was that?" I mumbled. Should I go outside? I want to but mom said I couldn't until after 5 minutes. Maybe I should just check. I thought. I slowly opened the door as quietly as I could. I slipped outside and ran into the woods. The sun was half way past the horizon when I saw the black thing run behind a tree. I slowly walked to the tree, but then a loud noise came from behind me. I quickly ran behind the tree, but there was nothing there. I looked around to see where the noise came from. Mrs. hop had looked outside and slammed her door shut. i looked around to find what had ran behind the tree be nothing was there. i started to walk back to my house when a dark thing jumped on to me. it had hollow eyes, fangs that looked like the one's spiders have but longer, claws that dug into my skin. I couldn't move, the beast looked at me ready to rip me apart when a ray of sun hit the beast and it tried to jump away but fell to the ground, once i got up the only thing left of the beast was black smoke. I ran inside trying not to cry and mom was at the table. "Did you go outside" she said." Umm n-no i just wanted to sniff the flowers i was only outside for a little bit" i said trying not to looked like i lied. That night when the sun hit the horizon we all went to bed. and i could not stop thinking about the creepy shadow thing. I wanted to find out what it was. I opened the door to my bedroom a little and peeked out. I saw mom and dad walking to bed. I did want to sneak out when mom and dad just went to bed so i opened my window and crawled out. The moon light was shining on Mrs. hop's garden. i walked to where i saw the shadow last and looked around. There was nothing there. I sat by a tree.'' what could be so bad about the night, what if mom and dad don't like the night so we have to go to bed early. what if the shadow was a trick''. i thought. then i heard the wolfs howl. The night seemed to get darker the moon was covered by a cloud. every thing went still. In the corner of my eye i saw the shadow. It looked at me, Its eyes staring into my soul, thats what it felt like. the cloud over the moon pasted and the shadow disappeared. I sated to run for my house, Once i got there the window was locked shut. i ran to the door and it was locked shut to. i screamed for help. Then the moon light was covered by a could again and i knew that shadow would be after me. I ran to the next house, door was locked. I ran house to house every door was locked. then i saw a old wood house in the woods. Has that house always been there?. I ran to the house and opened the door and ran inside. Once i locked the door i looked behind me, I tried not to scream. there where bones. i walked over to a corner trying not to make the wood creak. i sat in the corner trying not to make a sound, then the door opened. I held my breath, I knew it was over when the shadow walked in. Once the moon light hit the shadow i saw it was my mom. "MOM" i screamed. "you don't have to worry, i am here" she said and we hugged. I felt so happy to be in her arms when my back started hurting like she was digging her nails into my skin. "mom your hurting me" i said. "don't worry your life will be over soon" a voice said that wasn't my moms, i looked up only to see the last thing i would ever see. dark creepy eyes that stare into your soul. fangs like the one's spiders have but longer. The shadow tricked me. I screamed my last, And my world went black. The end Category:Wip Category:Nkurle